Una Carta, Una decisión
by Deina-San92
Summary: El dia más importante para Tethis habia llegado. El dia de su boda. Ante todos los demas se mostraba feliz, pero no lo era, un matrimonio arreglado por alta sociedad jamás traeria felicidad y mas si su corazon pertenecia a otra persona. Una carta llega a sus manos donde esta su destino. Ella debera tomar una decision donde su felicidad es lo más importante. (OneShot) (UA)


**Buenas Buenas...**

 **Aqui les traigo este pequeño One-Shot. Que se me ocurrio mientras trabajaba.!**

 **De ante mano les indico que SAINT SEIYA _NO_ me pertenece, pertenece y es propiedad del Gran Masami Kurumada.**

 **A mi solo me pertenece mi maravillosa imaginacion con esta historia.**

 _ **Personajes:**_

 **Tethis Siriea**

 **Kanon Deskiett**

 **Julian Solo**

 **Saga Deskiett**

 **Baian Siriera (Hermano de Tethis)**

* * *

 **...Una Carta, Una Decisión...**

-Luces bellisima-

-Ese vestido te queda a la perfección -

-Y resalta tu silueta - estos y otros comentarios eran los que recibia hoy Tethis Siriera, el dia de su boda. La chica de 25 años estaba a pocas horas de contraer matrimonio, y no con cualquier hombre, Julian Solo era un gran empresario muy influente en la alta sociedad. Los padres de Tethis pertenecian a la sociedad media alta, sin embargo para ser de alta sociedad la solución más factible era casarse con aristocrata. Todas las mujeres hicieron silencio cuando vieron a cierto hombre entrar

-Hermano - Saludo la novia. Baian era el hermano mayor de Tethis y por ende el jefe de la familia. Ellos tenian un pasado muy terrible y muy marcado. Ambos eran hermanos de padres diferentes. Cuando Baian era adolescente su madre se habia casado nuevamente con un tipo sumamente arrogante. Habia llevado a su pequeña hermana y a su madre a la castración y la critica destructiva de una alta sociedad que tenia los prejuicios hasta en lo que debian comer. Su hermana habia sido objeto de critica cuando tenia tan solo diez años, por lo vivaz y sonriente que era. Desde ese instante habian fijado su compromiso. Baian siempre se opuso a tal situación. Nunca estuvo a favor de la aritocracia y aquella falsa sociedad donde buscaban el bienestar economico sobre todas las cosas.

-Hermana mia - ambos se abrazaron. Baian estaba en desacuerdo con aquella situación, sin embargo quien podria luchar contra su madre, aquella que habia sido marcada y ya no tenia vuelta atras por las decisiones que les llevo a tomar. Baian jamas tendria el perdon de su madre, desde hace muchos años. Baian habia tomado la justicia por sus manos desde la primera vez que su padrastro habia golpeado a su madre y hermana violentamente. Dejandolas a ambas irreconocibles. Desde ese momento Thethis respeto y vio a su hermano como una suma autoridad, sabia que no la irrespeteria y jamas la dejaria desprotegida. Si habia sido capaz de eso a su padrastro. Seria capaz de cualquier otra cosa.

-Que te trae hasta aqui -

-Debo entregarte algo, que probablemente debia entregarte hace unos meses - un sobre salio del saco de Baian depositandolo en las manos de Tethis

-Esto que es.?

-Es una carta. Necesito que la leas. Aunque no era mi intencion yo la lei. Perdon por violar tu privacidad

-No hay nada que pudiera ocultarte. Eres mi todo.

-Lo se hermana mia. Leela por favor - Tethis se asombro al ver de quien venia la cara

-Kanon.? Hermano...

-Leela hermana. Por favor - el tono de suplica no era propiamente algo caracteristico de Baian, con las manos temblorosas y el corazón palpitante abrio el sobre dejando a la vista una caligrafia perfecta con una dedicatoria y unas palabras llenas de sentimientos sinceros

 _Mi Querida y Estimada Tethis:_

 _Te escribo estas apreciadas lineas, para expresarte y desearte un feliz y maravilloso dia. Se que te has comprometido con Julian Solo, era de esperarse. Siempre supe que correrias a los brazos de alguien de altos recursos economicos, no porque tu lo hubieras deseado. Si no porque se te habia impuesto desde hace mucho tiempo. Se lo que representa ser parte de la realeza y los sacrificios que todo esto conlleva, por eso no te reprocho nada, no pretendo ser tu verdugo y no deseo recordarte con odio o sentimientos negativos, fuiste realmente tan importante para mí, que por respeto al amor que te profese y profeso no quiero odiarte. No puedo hacerlo._

 _Deseo con todo mi corazon y con el mismo dolor, que el nuevo hombre que este contigo dia y noche, te ame y te valore por las grandes cosas que eres capaz de hacer y por todo lo hermoso que tiene dentro de ti. Que este a tu lado en todas tus dificultades y en todos tus exitos. Que te abrace cuando estes triste e inclusive feliz. Que te envuelva en los brazos cuando no puedas dormir porque algo te perturbe. Que te proteja y te ayude en cada paso que des. Que respete tus decisiones y sepa discutir y debatir cuando no tengas la razon. Que bese tus lagrimas, bese tus sonrisas y tus tristezas. Que se pierda en aquellos azules y expresivos ojos azules. Que sepa capaz de iluminar tu sonrisa todos los dias y jamás darle paso a la tristeza..._

 _Las palabras son demasiadas para expresarlas en una hoja. Y mi amor por ti abarca más que todo esto,_

 _Simplemente Deseo la felicidad entera para ti... Y para tu nuevo esposo._

 _Gracias por tu tiempo compartido y por despertar en mí ese sentimiento dormido por tanto tiempo. Quiero que sepas que sólo por eso valiste la pena, valió la pena enamorarme de ti para después tener que dejarte ir._

 _Te Amo y lo hare desde la distancia._

 _Kanon Deskiett_

Las lagrimas eran rebeldes y ella las dejaba hacer lo que querian, en ese momento no habia maquillaje que valiera, se sentia fatal. Eso era una despedida y le dolia en el alma. Sentia el dolor y el sufrimiento de su querido amado en cada una de esas palabras. En ese momento odiaba la sociedad en la que habia nacido, y en la que sus primas y familiares también habian nacido. Sentia odio por el camino que estaba tomando, criticaba con agresividad aquellas decisiones y no se habia dado cuenta que estaba apunto de formar parte de esa critica. Ahora entendia cuando su abuela decia que la lengua era el peor castigo del cuerpo

-Por...Porque... Me has... Ahorita Baian? - la voz estaba quebrada. Se limpiaba las lagrimas con sus manos, pero le era imposible. Estaba frustrada por el camino que ahora debia tomar.

-Porque te quiero hermana mia - comento el sonriendo con nostalgia - Y tu felicidad siempre sera la mia. No quiero que estes el dia de mañana pensando en que hubiera pasado si. Tu Historia con Kanon es maravillosa, y ese hombre se ha ganado mi respeto. - ambos rieron. Recordaron aquel momento en el que Baian quiso imponerse sobre su hermana, porque los celos lo agobiaban. Habia insultado a Kanon y lo que el profesaba a su hermana. EL joven muchacho no hizo nada, solo empuño su mano y le dio directamente en el rostro al aristocrata. Desde alli habian puesto su posición. Baian se acerco a su hermana le tomo las manos y beso las mismas. Estuvo un momento en silencio cuando llevo las manos a su frente. Volvio a besarlas y las puso en su corazon -Escoge tu propio destino hermana. No repitas el camino de las demás. Se el cambio que necesita esta familia. Se tu quien lo impulse.

-Pero hermano, yo...

-Haz lo que debes hacer.

-¡ESTAMOS LISTO! - el grito de una de las dama de honor lleno la habitación. Ambos hermanos se miraron y exhalaron un suspiro de resignación. Ella seco y limpio su rostro. Su hermano la tomo del brazo. Parada en la puerta de la habitación miro a ambos lados. La izquierda estaba la salida, la libertad, y el camino de hacer todo diferente. A su Derecha estaba la monotonia, la rutina. El mismo destino que su madre, primas, tias y todas sus familiares. Miro a su hermano a los ojos que la miraba con la incertidumbre de que es lo que haria su pequeña hermana.

-Quiero que sepas Thethis, que la decisión que tomes jamás cambiara mi opinión y mi afecto sobre ti. Escoge tu camino. Aqui y Ahora - ella abrazo a su hermano fuertemente. Sus lagrimas llenaron sus ojos. Habia tomado una decisión.

* * *

Saga miraba fijamente a su hermano, Kanon se encontraba en la orilla de una montaña centado. Tenia los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba entrar la calma. Saga habia visto a su gemelo llorar y gritar de dolor por el evento que transcurria hoy. Su corazon estaba fligido porque la persona que el más amaba se iba a los brazos de otro. Aunque Kanon era terriblemente orgulloso, con aquella situación no podia nisiquiera mostrar fortaleza. Se sentia debil y cuando recordaba algunas lagrimas salian y su corazon se estremecia

-Hermano - Kanon miro a su gemelo. Lo unico que los diferenciaba fisicamente era el color de cabello, el de Kanon era un tono mas claro que el de su hermano. EN personalidades muchas eran opuestas. Pero eran mas parecido de lo que ellos mismos creian.

-Quiero estar solo

-Lo se. Aun asi permiteme hacerte una pregunta

-Te la aceptare. Si fueras otro ya te hubiera lanzado cascada abajo. - Saga sonrio y vio a su hermano repetir el mismo gesto- Te escucho

-Pense que irias a detener la boda. ¿Por que no lo has hecho?

-Ese hombre le va a dar lo que ella necesita, estabilidad propiamente. Economicamente, socialmente...

-Pero no sentimental Kanon - razono Saga. -

-Eso no es nada. Saga seamos honesto entre nosotros. Somos de clase baja...

-Humildes - corrigio

-COmo quieras llamarlo. El hecho es que ella... Yo no podria darle lo que ella necesitaba. Ella... Merece algo mejor.

-Es triste que pienses así. - Kanon dejo libre un suspiro

-Dejame solo - Saga no protesto. Se levanto y dejo a su hermano solo nuevamente. Kanon controlaba las lagrimas que se impulsaban a querer salir. Apretaba fuertemente sus manos. El dolor que tenia que el sentia por lo que estaba dejando ir era frustrante. No lo quiso decir, pero Saga tenia razón, ellos no habian nacidos ricos de cuna pero tenian los valores muy bien centrados, sabian como luchar y trabajar para mejorar cada dia. Ayudaban a los demas sin importar su estatus social. Desde pequeño les enseñaron que el esfuerzo y el trabajo diario por muy canson resultara ser en algun punto de la vida valdria la pena. Su padre y jamás se habian equivocado, y agradecian todos los dias por tener a sus padres juntos. Kanon era el más rebelde entre ellos dos, sin embargo esa rebeldia no la habia usado para imponerse y oponerse al matrimonio de Tethis, la habia utilizado para ser rebelde ante sus emociones y sentimientos y dejarla ir. Saga era mas dosil, con 27 años ya era padre de familia, con una hija y uno en camino. Su esposa Saori era una mujer muy alegre y atente. Abrazo a Kanon un rato cuando sabia la decision que este habia tomado. Sin duda alguna Kanon sentia envidia de ellos, porque creyo y se imagino un futuro asi. Sin embargo ese futuro se estaba yendo a los brazos de otros.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintio que alguien nuevamente se sentaba a su lado. Maldecia a Saga. Parecia que no habia entendido lo que es estar solo. Exhalo un suspiro lleno de fastidio y molestia

-Saga, te dije que queria estar solo

-Esta bien - el corazon de Kanon palpito a mil por hora - Yo te acompaño a que estes solo - Inmediatamente abrio sus ojos y giro su rostro para ver a la dueña de aquella voz. Tethis estaba alli sentaba a su lado. Con los ojos cristalinos aun tenia el peinado de su boda. Llevaba un vestido sencillo.

-Que haces aqui? Tu... ¿Lo has dejado plantado? La sociedad volvera a hablar...

-No me importa. - Tethis tomo la mano de Kanon - Lei la carta. Baian me la hizo llegar. Yo - la voz de la rubia se quebro - estuve a punto de cometer el mismo error que tanto critique. Estaba haciendo aquello que tanto discutiamos. Me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. No me importa el dinero ni la sociedad Kanon. QUiero ser feliz y eso es algo que tu me das. - Kanon se levanto rapidamente, la emocion lo hizo dar vueltas en circulo. Estaba procesando la informacion. - Perdoname - se frenso en seco cuando vio a Tethis frente a el con la mirada hacia el suelo y se limpiaba las lagrimas - Te he hecho daño, y entiendo que estas furioso conmigo. Quiero que sepas que yo... Que yo... quiero y prefiero estar...con...contigo - El pecho agitado de la rubia subia y bajaba, gimoteba entre lagrimas y su voz se quebraba cada vez que deseaba hablar - Si de verdad quieres estar solo yo...

-No - Kanon la tomo en sus brazos, beso cada una de sus lagrimas mientras ella lloraba y sonreia - No quiero estar solo. Quiero estar contigo. No sera facil. Pero trabajaremos juntos-. El limpio sus lagrimas y la acuno en sus brazos. El camino ahora no seria facil, pero ambos trabajarian juntos y lucharian por tener aquel futuro que ambos alguna vez se prometieron.

Porque eran el complemento perfecto.

 **...FIN...**


End file.
